


Kagura's Hatsuyume (Your Name)

by TomoXKaguraLover229



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: F/F, Hatsuyume, Prophetic Dreams, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229
Summary: Kagura dream of the new year. Takes place in the first year.
Relationships: Kagura/Takino Tomo
Kudos: 1





	Kagura's Hatsuyume (Your Name)

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH!!!! I'M BACK, BABY! This year will be important as next year's the 20th anniversary of the Azumanga Daioh anime, so I better step on my fanfic game.

Kagura was sleeping in her bed, still feeling sweaty due to a midnight jog. Last year was a mess for her, after all, it was the first time away from Naha, and the sports festival was stressful. But, that didn’t matter, Kagura’s mind has drifted to dreamland.

* * *

_ In the city, many girls are running away from a shadowy figure, until suddenly, Kagura shows up. _

_ “Kagura-sama!” the girls shouted. _

_ “Who in the hell are you?!” the shadowy figure shouted. _

_ Kagura just simply just smirked before punching the shadowy figure in the face. The shadowy figure disappeared into the shadows, and then, an orange cat thing appears. _

_ “Hello, everynyan!” the… thing greeted, “ How are you? Fine, thank you.” _

_ “What-what in the hell are you?!” Kagura shouted. _

_ “One: stop speaking so vulgarly to me. And two: I’m Chiyo’s father.” _

_ “Whoa, whoa, whoa, you’re that little girl’s father?!” _

_ “Yes, yes I am.” _

_ “Why are you in my dreams?” _

_ Chiyo-chichi then shifts in color, “Kagura Katawagawa, I know all and see all!!!” _

_ “I get it, I get! Look, right now, I’m beating up some thugs. So, get out of here!” _

_ “Oh, you want me to go, so, I’ll go.” _

_ Then, water started to flood the alleyway, and soon the entire city is submerged in a large ocean. Kagura tried to swim up to the surface, but the water was so deep, so she nearly drowns. But then, a mermaid shows up and kissed Kagura, turning her into a mermaid. _

_ “You saved my life,” Kagura said to the spikey hair mermaid, “So, what’s your name?” _

_ The mermaid simply giggles, “Oh, you’ll learn in due time!” _

_ “Due time? But, I want to know now?!” _

_ A whirlpool then sucks up Kagura, sending her to the bottom of the ocean. _

* * *

Kagura woke up from the dream, feeling even more sweaty than before.

“Man, that dream was weird,” she spoke to herself as she washed her face, “I still haven’t gotten the name of that mermaid!”

Later that day, Kagura (in a tracksuit) went to the shrine, when suddenly, she spots a spiked hair girl wearing a yellow kimono and a green bow in her mid-length hair. 

“Hey, you there!” Kagura called out to the girl, “What’s your name?!”

“Tomo,” the girl spoke, “Tomo Takino.”

Kagura smiled, “ _ Finally,”  _ she thought,  _ “I got your name.” _


End file.
